Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the Guardian
by AngelAmongTheStars
Summary: In a world parallel to our own six teenagers are chosen by Zordon, five are given his power coins and the sixth is given the guardian power. A recession left the population scarred and barely holding together at the seams. Extraterrestrial beings are threatening to destroy this fragile world. The whole universe is counting on six teenagers.
1. The Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Summary:** In a world parallel to our own six teenagers are chosen by Zordon, five are given his power coins and the sixth is given the guardian power that was once thought to have been destroyed. A recession left the population scarred and barely holding together at the seams. Extraterrestrial and ancient beings are threatening to destroy this fragile world. The whole universe is counting on six teenagers.

 **"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the Guardian"**

 **Chapter 1 "The Guardian"**

Summer time for the Angel Grove Youth Center is always busy. There are hordes of teenagers and kids hovering around all day long. But it was also the best time of the year for Ernie. He often has people come back from college and he is always amazed at the wonderful young people they have turned out to be. The youth center has done a lot of good and Ernie couldn't imagine life without it. He didn't think twice before allowing two upcoming freshman to Angel Grove High asked if they could use the youth center to train in the early morning. He had watched them go from taking classes at the youth center to now teaching them. He trusted these kids enough to let them use the facilities whenever they wanted.

A young man with dark brown hair was demonstrating a roundhouse kick to a young woman with wild brown curls that were barely contained by her silver scrunchie. The young woman did more falling over then achieving anything. He was patient with him, but they were both getting frustrated.

"Jase, like this?" said Natalie attempting mimic her friend's kick, but ended up toppling over. She blew a stray piece of her hair fell into her face. She just sat on the mat debating if she really wanted to get up.

"Not quite what I had in mind Natalie" said Jason playfully while trying not to laugh. Natalie glowered up at him, but ended up laughing instead.

"Jase I really appreciate that you are trying to teach me, but why won't you let me stick to kickboxing," said Natalie "I like doing that and I'm good at it."

"It doesn't teach the morals that karate does," said Jason.

"Discipline is the last thing I need to be taught," said Natalie.

"Just last week you attacked Bulk," Jason said "despite how funny it was to see him scream and run away you could have arrested."

Natalie rolled her eyes "You're being way over dramatic. It wasn't last week it was two weeks ago, and I wouldn't call it attacking. He was the one who started it, I just finished it."

"Natalie, I'm serious. What if someone had seen you and called the police?" said Jason.

"Then I would be here making a fool out myself," said Natalie.

"Natalie!" said Jason.

"Okay-okay, jeez, I won't defend myself from Bulk anymore if that will make you happy," said Natalie.

"That is not what I said," said Jason narrowing his eyes.

"Then what are you saying Jason because I'm not sure what you are getting at then," said Natalie getting up off the mat storming off towards the punching bag and throwing a hard punch into the bag.

"This…is what I am getting at. Every time you get upset or angry you go off and hit something or someone. And it's going to get you in trouble," said Jason.

"I don't need you telling me what is going to happen with my life. Maybe it will get me in trouble or maybe it won't," said Natalie "but stop trying to parent me. That's the last thing I need."

"I wasn't-," said Jason but Natalie had already stormed out of the training area into the girl's bathroom.

Jason muttered a few swear words under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair. He walked across the room to go fallow Natalie and make everything better like he always did, but he stopped himself. If he followed her that would only prove her point. He sat down at the juice bar trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I wouldn't take it personally Jason, there is a lot going on right now. You guys are starting high school and her sister just upped and left," said Ernie walking in with a crate of fruit.

"I know," said Jason "but she's never been this worked up."

"Look Jason it will pass. She's just stressed. She deals with stress differently than you do," said Ernie.

"What if she hurts someone before it passes over? What if she gets hurt?" said Jason.

"You worry too much about her. She's a big girl Jason, she doesn't need you protecting her. Just let it go, she'll be fine. If I know one thing about Natalie it is that she is resilient. She'll bounce right back once you guys start school," said Ernie.

Jason looked down at the counter. He wasn't going to let it go so easily. He couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if she made the wrong people angry. Bulk and Skull weren't a threat, but she had a way of finding trouble.

While Jason was deep in his thoughts Natalie came back out the bathroom her cheeks bright red. She took a deep breath before she sat down next to Jason. She didn't say anything for a while or even move. She looked over at Ernie, who was pretending not to be easy dropping very poorly. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Jase, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just-" said Natalie reaching out and touching Jason's arm. She could tell by the way he was intently staring at the counter that she had hit a nerve.

"You had a point though. It's not my place to be judging how you are behaving," said Jason looking up at the wall.

"You also had a point. I've been letting my emotions get to me," said Natalie "I've just been worried about what's going happen when we start high school. Are the six of us still be friends? I mean we are going to meet new people and be in different activities. What if there just isn't enough time for all of us to hang out anymore? And not to mention who the hell knows where Naomi disappeared to? Did she go to university like she said or is she on the streets somewhere?"

Jason looked over at Natalie concerned and confused at the same time. He knew that Naomi was a wreck. Every other night police would be showing up on the street they lived on looking for her. But Jason had never really thought much about it since it was uncommon for anyone to have their own personal demons. If you didn't have something people were more freaked out then if you did. He wasn't sure if Natalie was serious about he concerns about the group of friends that they had since they were in the first grade would disband. He just had a hard time seeing where this was coming from. But the fact she wouldn't make eye contact told him she was being serious. He wanted to make the pain in her eyes go away, but he wasn't even sure what was making her feel that way to begin with.

"Natalie-we aren't going to ditch you. We wouldn't do that. And if the people we met have an issue with you then we don't really need to friends with them anyways. It's always been the six of us, and nothing will change that," said Jason "I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Natalie muttered under her breath.

"Come on, give this one more shot. You'll get that kick down," said Jason.

"Ugh, really. You aren't going to let me give up, are you?" said Natalie despite knowing the answer to that question.

"Stop acting like such a brat," teased Jason.

"I am not a brat!" said Natalie.

"Then prove it," said Jason.

"I will!" said Natalie getting up off the stool.

Jason grinned getting up as well. He pulled her back towards the mat before she realized what he did. He was only doing it for his own good.

"I really hate you," said Natalie crossing her arms.

"You have to stand like this, otherwise you'll lose balance," said Jason.

"You could have told me that before," grumbled Natalie.

"Lean on the other leg, you are going to be using that one to kick," said Jason.

Natalie really wanted to reach over to slap Jason to make him shut up. Every little thing she did was flawed, and he was calling her on it all. This is worse than taking care of her little siblings when they were both sick at the same time. At least they didn't nitpick every single thing she did that wasn't perfect.

"Jase, can we please stop? I'm tired and hungry," whined Natalie.

"Not until you can do this kick," said Jason rolling his eyes.

"Are you serious?" said Natalie.

"If you stop talking so much maybe you'd actually get it," said Jason readjusting the kick shield he was using.

The loud smack of Natalie's foot connecting with the kick shield seemed to echo in the empty building. Jason stumbled back a few steps not expecting the impact. Natalie broke out into a grin.

"See you could do it," said Jason.

"Yeah, because I want food," said Natalie escaping to the juice bar to get food from Ernie.

Jason shook his head fallowing Natalie. By the time Ernie had gotten to making something for Natalie it was nearly nine and she was getting mighty cranky. Jason was used to putting up with Natalie when she was hungry since they had first starting training in the mornings since she was busy in the afternoons when he had his karate class.

"Yo, there you two are. I spent thirty minutes waiting for you guys to come out of your houses. Eventually Nathan came out and told me that you two had gone to the youth center early," said teenage boy in a black t-shirt coming up behind his two friends. He went to steal a strawberry from Natalie's fruit salad only to get his hand swatted.

"Get your hand away from my strawberries," warned Natalie.

"Jeeze, all I wanted was a strawberry," he said rubbing his hand.

"Zackman she's just getting breakfast now so don't take it personally," said Jason.

Natalie looked away and waved at Trini and Kimberly a few minutes later. When she was distracted Zack stole a strawberry from the bowl. Natalie turned her head slowly giving Zack her best you-are-dead glare. Zack slowly backed away then hid behind Jason. Jason just grinned as he reached over and grabbed a piece of mellow from the bowl. Natalie narrowed her eyes for a second then just rolled them.

"I get slapped and he is allowed to have a piece!" said Zack "that's not fair!"

"She likes strawberries more than melon," said Jason.

"Man why didn't you tell me that before," whined Zack realizing how many times he could have gotten a piece of fruit from Natalie without getting slapped or glared at.

"You never asked," said Jason.

"Are you guys teasing Natalie about her fruit again?" asked Trini raising an eyebrow.

"No," said Zack.

"Certain people can't leave my food alone," said Natalie rolling her eyes.

Kimberly slipped the piece of watermelon into her mouth right as Natalie caught her red handed with a piece of fruit. Kimberly grinned and shrugged.

"Kim!" scolded Trini.

"My fruit," said Natalie glaring at her friends pulling her bowl against her chest.

"You get so possessive of your food when you are PMSing," said Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" said Trini.

"Even if I am who gives a damn. It's my fruit salad. If I don't want to share I don't have to," snapped Natalie turning bright red. The guys looked even more uncomfortable then Natalie.

"Kimberly apologize," said Trini.

"Why should I?" said Kimberly "it's the truth."

"Screw this. I have to get ready for the soccer tournament," said Natalie abandoning the bowl.

"Natalie," said Trini running after her friend "come on now. Natalie, Kimberly didn't mean it."

"Did you have to do that?" asked Zack "you totally killed the mood."

Kimberly paid no attention to the boys and grabbed another piece of fruit. Jason didn't say anything, but he gave Kimberly the best disappointed look he could. He would have gone after Natalie, but Trini would do a better job then he would to calm her down. He really didn't understand why Kimberly had to be like to Natalie. They never used to fight like that until recently. It was like Kimberly was trying to make her mad. But that couldn't be right. Why would Kimberly want to get one of her best friends mad? Jason didn't know. He only knew one thing and that was that his friends were really confusing.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" spat Natalie as she was starting to make her way back to her house. Trini had caught up with her and was trying to get Natalie to stop walking away from her.

"She's just being Kimberly," said Trini finally able to get in front of Natalie once they reached the park a few block away from the youth center.

"I can agree to that. But why the hell do I have to put up with her being such a bitch to me all the time. I didn't do anything. If anyone should be a bitch to anyone I should be the one being the bitch," said Natalie.

"I think that's a bit dramatic," said Trini.

"It all started right after we graduated from middle school. She was totally making out with Brian at the graduation party at Zack's and she knew that I had a thing for him since the sixth grade. Then she diched me at the mall. And last week she knew I had already gotten Jason's birthday gift and she goes out and buys the same exact thing. I took the stupid thing back, I don't care what she gives me. And now she completely embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people in the youth center," said Natalie waving her hands in air wildly.

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure we can sort this out," said Trini reaching over and holding Natalie's arms down as she was drawing attention to herself.

"You go ahead and do that. I'm not talking to her until she apologizes," said Natalie.

"Natalie, please be reasonable," said Trini inwardly groaning. She hated it when Kimberly and Natalie fought. She always ended up in the middle being pulled back and forth like she was a tug-of-war rope.

"I am being reasonable. She's been a terrible friend and I shouldn't have to put up with it because she's the 'princess' of the group and everyone's world revolves around," said Natalie.

"You don't mean that. I'm not saying what she is doing is right, but I think she's just jealous of you," said Trini finally giving in and just wanting to get Natalie to think things through.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" said Natalie.

"Think about it. Both of your parents are still together. And now you and Jason have been spending a lot of time together, time alone together," said Trini.

"She's jealous of me because of _that_. Dear god. She can have my parents. Jason is just teaching me karate since I never can make it to his class because I have soccer in the afternoons," said Natalie.

"Are you really that obvious to it? She sees it as you and Jason having something more than a friendship and she thinks it will tear apart the group," said Trini.

"The only one tearing up the group is her," said Natalie.

"Natalie..." said Trini.

"Look I would be lying if I said I didn't think Jason was hot, but we are seriously just training. Try to get that into that thick skull of hers. I'm not trying to take Jason away from her or from any of you guys," said Natalie rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe you guys could try hanging out less and spending more time alone with just her," said Trini.

"We aren't hanging out, we are training! And why would I hang out with someone who doesn't want to hang out with me? I'm not going enable her jealousy. She can get over it herself," said Natalie.

"You don't mean that," said Trini.

"Yeah I do. She's a totally different person since she joined that stupid cheer squad in fifth grade. It's so bad now that she will freak out if she even chips a nail. And every time we call to the mall she tells me I'm a 'fashion embarrassment' because I feel like wearing dark colors, jeans and t-shirts. You know that I love shopping but I hate it right now because every time I shop I see Kimberly in the back of my head and sometimes even while I'm shopping and she pretends not to see me," said Natalie tears forming in eyes "I'm done with it. Until she apologizes I'm not talking to her or going near her."

Trini was left completely flabbergasted as Natalie jogged away from her. She had never really thought that Natalie felt this hurt. She knew that Kimberly could be mean sometimes, but she had never really taken it personally. Trini didn't chase after Natalie. She knew it would be pointless. Part of her wanted to go back to the youth center and tell Kimberly how much she was hurting Natalie, but she knew that would make it worse. She wasn't sure what to do. Things had gone too far this time and she needed help fixing this. If she couldn't fix this she might just lose both of her best friends.

* * *

"Zack you have to talk to her. She won't listen to me at all," said Trini returning to the youth center. She had caught Zack while he was away from Jason, she didn't want to bring him into this.

"If she won't listen to you why would she listen to me," said Zack.

"She's more likely to open up to you right now. You've guys have always been closer then Kimberly and I have to her," said Trini.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" whined Zack "you know I hate this girl drama stuff."

"If you don't help me Kimberly and Natalie won't work this out. Then we will have a serious problem. And I don't think you really want Jason getting involved in this," said Trini.

"You are saying unless I can somehow get through to her this might be the end of our group," said Zack suddenly feely rather nauseous.

"If you can't we have to hope Billy can," said Trini "because I'm not even sure she's going to talk me right now."

"What is this all about anyways?" said Zack "one minute they are fine and now we are talking about world war three here."

"Kimberly got jealous of Natalie so she kissed Brian. You know that boy that Natalie has been crushing on since sixth grade, the one that Jason nearly scared half to death when he tried to ask Natalie out," said Trini.

"I remember that. Good thing Natalie never figured out why he never asked her out," said Zack.

"Never mind that. I'm saying you know how much she's been crushing over him. Kimberly really hurt her feelings by going after Brian. Now Kimberly is being even worse to her now that Jase and Natalie are training so much," said Trini "and Natalie is hitting her breaking point."

"I get it. Angry Natalie bad thing will happen. I'll try to talk to her. But shouldn't Kimberly be the one trying to fix this not us?" said Zack "it's not our fault she is so jealous."

"Shh, she's watching us," said Trini.

"So what? I am starting to see why Natalie is being such a pain the ass," said Zack.

"Not you too," said Trini.

"I'll talk to her. But that's all I'm giving you. And I don't care if she hears us. She needs to get over herself before she loses the people that care out her most," said Zack walking away from Trini. Trini was really starting to wish she had just stayed in bed today. Zack wasn't sure what Nicole had said to Trini, but he had a feeling when he talked to her he would be siding with her.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Jason once Zack returned.

"Nothing serious man," said Zack.

"It obviously was. I couldn't hear it, but Trini looked upset," said Jason.

"We got under control. It's all chill," said Zack.

"Did Natalie say something to Trini to upset her?" asked Jason.

"Dude stop trying to find trouble," said Zack "and not that I am aware of."

Jason didn't believe Zack at all. However he didn't have time to argue the point. He was just going to have to ask Natalie himself later. He knew something was going on and he was going to figure it out. He hated seeing any of his friends upset.

"I really hope I can get this sorted man," Zack muttered to himself.

"Is something the matter, Zack?" asked Ernie.

"I wouldn't even know where to start Ernie," said Zack.

"Try me," said Ernie.

Zack took a deep breath. He could use all the advice he could get. There was a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Ernie might just be the only person that could help him. Billy was a great friend, but not so great about solving emotional conflicts. However if it came down to it Zack knew Natalie would turn to Billy if she had no one else to go to. After all before the six of them had started Kindergarten Billy, Natalie and he had been inseparable. Then Zack met Jason and he had more in common with Jason than Billy, though he felt really bad about it though. He couldn't really do anything about the past. He tries to hang out with Billy more now, but he still couldn't help feeling guilty.

* * *

"Zordon, there seems to be a shift in the balance between good and evil," said Alpha.

"I sense it as well. The time has come for us to choose a new guardian," said Zordon "find a teenager of great strength, valor and integrity."

"Ay-yi-yi must it be a teenager?" said Alpha "so much attitude."

"Yes Alpha, we need a teenager," said Zordon.

* * *

"Nathan! Get up and get dressed. We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" scolded Natalie finding her little brother dressed in only his boxers playing his Nintendo when she finally arrived home. She seized the gaming device right out his hands. Ever since Naomi left Natalie really did have to be the adult in the family. She had always been the one taking care of everyone, but now all the reasonability rested on her shoulders. And it sucked.

"Go get some clothes on otherwise I'm taking this away until school starts," said Natalie.

"Fine!" snapped Nathan getting up sticking his tongue out at Natalie. Natalie stuck her tongue out back at him.

"Nicole, are you dress?" asked Natalie knocking on her door.

"I'm getting dressed. I'm just finishing brushing Penny's hair," said Nicole's small voice from inside her room.

"You have an hour before we got to leave," said Natalie "I'm going to shower."

"Okay," said Nicole.

Natalie need a really long hot shower. She was sore and angry and embarrassed. She felt completely alone. She didn't know who to turn to. She really didn't want to talk feelings with Zack or Billy, but at this rate she was going to have to. There was no way she was going to tell Jason about everything that had been going on. She knew he would get upset and then there would be a huge blow up and then everything she was worried about would happen when they got to high school. She couldn't lose them. They were her family more than her family was.

All of a sudden she began to feel light-headed. It was as if she was drifting away. All of a sudden she was weightless. She was soaring above Angel Grove. Next thing she knew she landed on her butt in what looked like lab of some sort.

"Where am I?" she asked herself getting up off the floor.

"This is really weird," she said pinching herself. She rubbed her arm wincing in slight pain. This was not a dream.

"You are not dreaming Natalie," said Zordon.

Natalie's eyes went huge seeing a giant floating head in a tube. She felt herself falling then everything went back. The last thing she saw was what looked like a robot.

"Ay-yi-yi, what happened?" asked Alpha.

"She only fainted Alpha calm down. She will wake up shortly," said Zordon.

Natalie groaned as she started to come to. She blinked several times before her eyes completely open. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was still in a weird lab place. She had really hoped she had been dreaming.

"I did not mean to alarm you," said Zordon gently.

"A freaking talking head is talking to me. No offense. But I'm not entire sure I'm not going insane or that I hit my head in shower or something," said Natalie.

"I assure this is real. I am Zordon an interplanetary being trapped in a time warp. It was not our attention to frighten you," said Zordon.

"What do you want with me…Zordon?" asked Natalie.

"Many eons ago there was a prophecy about seven warriors that would defend the universe. One of the warrior was called the Guardian. A human being with great understanding of the balance between good and evil. The Guardian is the only known being that can communicate with intelligent transforming vehicles called Zords. It is believed as long as the Guardian is on the side of light it balance will be maintained in the universe," said Zordon.

"What does this prophecy have to do with me?" asked Natalie.

"Guardians are resilient, valiant and noble. They do whatever it takes to protect their said planet even if it means self-sacrifice Of course there are many guardians in the universe and it is time for Earth's guardian to return. A shift between the balance of good and evil in the universe means there are perilous times ahead," said Zordon.

"This has to be a prank. There is no such things as aliens. I'm nothing special. I'm just a girl that has done whatever it takes to survive," said Natalie.

"I understand this is hard to believe, but you are very important to the future of the universe," said Zordon.

"Just…stop. This is insane," said Natalie backing away trying to find a way out.

"Why me?" asked Natalie. She was scared more than anything. Perilous times ahead sounded really bad given it was coming from an alien, which was a floating head.

"Some believe it is just chance. Others call it fate," said Zordon.

"Why contact me now? Why choose me?" said Natalie "certain someone else would be a better choice."

"There is a potential for greatness in everyone. Our sensors believe you have the potential of being a guardian. It is a great honor that not many in the universe are offered," said Zordon.

"I still don't understand why you think this prophecy has anything to do with me," said Natalie.

"This shift in the balance of the universe was not unexpected. When the recession you are all too familiar with hit we knew that eventually it would cause a shift in the balance once we saw the deficiency it cause with the people who lived during it. Due to the circumstances over the last few decades we believe the warriors of the prophecy are your friends and yourself," said Zordon.

"Great, just what I wanted. Aliens watching my friends and me," said Natalie rolling her eyes.

"Due to the unfortunate recession that happened we had to take more direct approach. We've had to prevent the six of you from dying prematurely from preventable accidents," said Zordon.

"So basically you made sure we didn't die because our parents ignore us, most of the time that is," said Natalie.

"You could put it that way," said Zordon.

"I'll humor you Zordon. Say if I believe all of this then why only bring me here?" asked Natalie.

"It is not time for the others to join. We don't know when the time will occur, but given the events in the past few decades we believe it is soon," said Zordon.

"Okay then, when can I go home?" asked Natalie.

"You have one last choice. You can take the power that is already rightful yours now or you can wait for your friends. If you choose to accept the power now you cannot tell your friends about it, you cannot tell them about this meeting either way," said Zordon.

"I wouldn't tell them anyways. They'd think I've lost it," mumbled Natalie.

"Alpha please get the silver morpher and power coin," said Zordon.

Alpha disappeared from the lab returning with what looked like a belt buckle with a gold plating with the Earth carved into it with a giant staff laying across the Earth as if to protect it. In his other hand he carried a gold coin with the same design as the morpher.

"This is your morpher. To call upon the power you must say 'its morphing time' and then 'guardian power'. Use this power wisely and in time of great need. You must never use the power for personal gain," said Zordon.

"Not that I plan on using it for personal gain, but what happens if I were too?" asked Natalie.

"It would throw off the balance between good and evil in the universe," said Zordon.

"Throwing off the balance of good and evil even more than what you say has been sounds pretty bad. I don't think I'm going to take that chance," said Natalie "I promise I won't use this for my own personal gain."

"You must keep your identity as a power ranger a secret, even from your friends until it is time to tell them," said Zordon.

"What is a power ranger?" questioned Natalie.

"That is the name I gave the warriors of prophecy," said Zordon.

"I'll keep it a secret," said Natalie "and when exactly is an appropriate time to use this thing?"

"In times of grave peril. May it be your own life or the lives of others," said Zordon.

"Alright then, I hope I don't need to use this any time soon," said Natalie carefully taking the coin and morpher from Alpha.

"I do not believe I introduce you to Alpha, my assistant," said Zordon.

"Are you are male or female?" asked Natalie.

"I do not have a gender. I'm a robot," said Alpha.

"Oh…okay," said Natalie.

"Alpha I believe it is time to send Natalie home," said Zordon.

"Yes Zordon," said Alpha.

"May the power protect you," said Zordon.

Natalie disappeared in a silver beam. The beam streaked out of the command center.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" asked Alpha.

"Yes Alpha we made the right call. She can be trusted," said Zordon.

* * *

Natalie went on with her day like nothing happened. She slipped the morpher and the coin into her duffle bag. She tossed in a grey sweatshirt and pager before shoving in her soccer ball in. She banged on Nathan and Nicole's doors. She grabbed a few water bottles from the refrigerator and put them into the bag as well. She looked outside from the living room window to see the soccer coach, Mr. Carson, parking his van on the street.

"Come on Coach is here!" called Natalie.

"I'm coming," said Nathan, whom had his jersey on backwards.

"You have your jersey on backwards," said Natalie.

"You just have to criticize everything!" said Nathan pulling his arms back in and turning the jersey around. Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready!" said Nicole her hair a matted brown mess.

"Ugh," said Natalie just thinking about brushing Nicole's hair sounded so unappealing. Natalie ran back to the bathroom grabbing a hair brush and a scrunchie just as Mr. Carson walked in the door.

"Are you kids ready?" called Mr. Carson "and what is going on with your hair, Nicole?"

"I'll take care of it on the way," said Natalie.

"Okay, everyone in the car. We still have to pick Jessie, Lucas and Hannah from the Youth Center," said Mr. Carson "Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Harrison have the rest of the teams."

Natalie took the front passage seat while Nathan and Nicole packed themselves into the far back of the van. Natalie hoped they didn't start fighting because she couldn't even reach behind her to threaten to smack then, even though she never did all she had to do was swat at the air. She tossed her bag under her feet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This first chapter took a lot longer then expected and went through several drafts so if you catch something that doesn't make sense let me know. I really did enjoy writing this and feel free to leave critiques. I'd love to know what you guys do and don't like for future chapters. I will be updating weekly or possibly bi-weekly. These types of chapters take longer than what an average chapter takes me. Bellow in my cast section for the first three imagine younger versions and if I change anyone I will tell you.

My Cast

Natalie portrayed by Mackenzie Rosman

Nicole portrayed by Hallie Kate Eisenberg

Nathan portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt

Jason portrayed by Austin St. John as Jason

Trinity portrayed by Thuy Trang

Kimberly portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson

Zack portrayed by Walter Jones

Billy portrayed by David Yost


	2. Day of the Dumpster

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the Guardian"**

 **Chapter 2 "Day of the Dumpster"**

Natalie sat at the bar of the juice bar sipping a strawberry-soy smoothie. She was probably the only person Ernie ever served it to, but he still made it for her if she asked. She was watching the most recent moon mission conducted by NASADA being broadcasted live. The TV screen flickered and blacked out randomly. She watched the screen with intense curiosity. Her mind began to drift thinking about life on other planets. Were there other humans out there?

"Hey! What happen?" said Natalie as the screen went black right as two astronauts were opening a sealed capsule.

The room started to swirl around. It was impossible to distinguish the floor and the ceiling. The light was blinding white hue making the spinning even more unbearable. Natalie stumbled from the stool as her stomach began to twist into knots. She had a terrible feeling and it wasn't just nausea from the spinning room. She stumbled into the empty hallway avoiding walking into anyone. She knew she had to find Zordon. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she had a feeling whatever it was in his fieldhouse of expertise. Right as her thoughts turned to Zordon she disappeared in a bright flash of silver light.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moon evil had been released. A great evil sorceress and her five minions were taking a short period of time to adjust to being free after ten thousand years. She waved her scepter staff and disintegrated the space shuttle, space rover and the two unfortunate astronauts that had freed them. She pointed at the surface of the Moon and casted a spell that built a dark fortress in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Natalie appeared in Command Center. She shifted around still feeling detached from her body. She really didn't like teleporting. She stumbled as the ground began to shake.

"Zordon, what is happening?" asked Natalie stumbling into a monitor.

"Danger, danger! It's the big one! We'll all be destroyed!" said Alpha.

"Alpha I told you that doomsday is all made up," said Natalie rolling her eyes "it's just an earthquake. Chill."

"I'm afraid it is not just any earthquake Natalie. It's Rita. She has escaped. And she is attacking Earth," said Zordon.

"Ay-yi-yi," said Alpha.

"Who is Rita?" asked Natalie.

"An evil sorceress I trapped in a time warp ten thousand years ago," said Zordon.

"What am I facing here?" asked Natalie looking around anxiously.

"Look at the Viewing Globe," said Zordon.

Natalie ran over to the crystal ball like viewing globe. The viewing globe was a display for any sign of trouble throughout the world. Most of the time it showed war, famine, poachers, polluters, and other man-made problems. But now it showed hordes of strange creatures that were attacking around the world. It was happening everywhere all at the same time.

"Where do we even start?" said Natalie her eyes like saucers at the magnitude of the attack.

"Defend Angel Grove. It is here that I defeated her many years ago, she is likely to focus her more aggressive attacks here," said Zordon.

"I'm guessing it's time for me to morph," said Natalie.

"Yes, now is the time," replied Zordon.

"It's morphing time!" called Natalie "Guardian Power!"  
Natalie looked at her arms through her tinted silver helmet. She could feel the power surging through her. She felt like she run around the world twice. There was nothing else like it. Spandex never looked cool until now.

"I can't believe I'm wearing full body spandex," said Natalie playing with the skirt on her suit.

"For your information that is the highest quality protective gear in the known universe," said Alpha.

"Natalie you must engage Rita's footmen called Putties. They are attacking Angel Grove industrial park. If they take over the industrial park they will be able to take over the rest of Angel Grove," said Zordon ignoring Natalie's comments.

"But what about the rest of the world?" said Natalie.

"Once she realizes the power coins are here she will bring her full army to Angel Grove," said Zordon.

"Okay…I'm ready as I'm ever going to be," said Natalie. She pushed aside thoughts of logic. She couldn't afford to actually think things through.

Alpha pressed several buttons on one of the consoles. Once again Natalie disappeared in the bright flash of a silver beam. This time she was defending the planet soon.

"Bring us five overbearing and overemotional humans," said Zordon.

"No! Not that! Not more teenagers!" whined Alpha.

"That's correct, Alpha," said Zordon.

"I was afraid of that," said Alpha.

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly found themselves being taken from the Youth Center in streaks of colored lights. They could see Angel Grove bellow them. They stumbled to the floor of the command center. The strangeness of being transformed into a beam of light and back into human form had their senses overloaded.

"This is so weird. This definitely isn't the mall," said Kimberly looking around the strange lab.

"Whoa! This place is magnificent. I've never seen anything like it before," said Billy, a sandy haired blue eyed teenage boy with glasses.

"I don't get it," said Zack "how'd we end up here?"

"I just want to know where here is," said Trini.

"This place reminds me of NASADA," said Jason "my parents took me on a tour of it when they first started working there."

"Maybe we can find answer in the controls," said Billy starting to play with consoles.

"Don't touch that!" scolded Alpha.

"Whoa! A fully sentient, multi-functional automation," said Billy inspected Alpha.

"A what?" said Kimberly.

"A robot that talks and walks," translated Trini.

"I've never seen anything like it. Whoa," said Billy.

"Welcome, humans," said Alpha.

Zordon's head appeared in the large fluid tube in the front of the circular lab. The five teenagers jumped in surprise. All eyes were on the floating head.

"So who are you?" said Zack eyeing the head cautiously.

"Like, what are you?" said Kimberly instinctively grabbing onto Jason's arm.

"I am Zordon, an interdimensional being in a time warp," said Zordon.

"And my name is Alpha 5," said Alpha.

"Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and get me? I am totally confused," said Kimberly.

"It's quite simple. This planet is under attack. I brought you here to save it," said Zordon as a matter of fact.

"Oh, yeah, right," said Zack.

"Ah! A nonbeliever. Look behind you at the Viewing Globe. Your doubts will answered in the images you see," said Zordon.

The Viewing Globe lit up showing the putties attacking Angel Grove. Rita and her minions were now flying around Angel Grove. The silver ranger was fighting off putties in one of Angel Grove's power plants. The ranger was sent flying by laser beam that Rita fired at her with her wand. She barely managed to grab onto the railing before falling to her death and pulled herself back on the catwalk.

"Zordon, she is greatly outnumbered. The probability of survival is diminishing," said Alpha.

"What is that? Who is that?" asked Trini.

"That is one of my warriors called Power Rangers. I believe you know her," said Zordon.

"I think we would know if someone we know was warrior defending Earth," said Kimberly crossing her arms.

"I believe you know her as Natalie," said Zordon "she is Earth's guardian."

"What is a guardian?" asked Trini giving Zordon an uncertain look. Natalie wouldn't keep something as big as being the protector of Earth a secret, would she?

"A protector of a planet. They were meant to kept peace, but peace isn't always an option," said Zordon.

"Yeah, right, Natalie keeping peace, that's laughable," said Kimberly.

"What is she fighting?" asked Jason looking crossly at Zordon.

"Those are Putty Patrollers. Those are Rita Repulsa's footmen," said Zordon.

"Who is this Rita person?" asked Zack.

"That is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress, who wants to control the universe. She plans on conquering Earth," said Zordon.

"And what does this have to do with us?" asked Trini.

"You have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from ancient creatures you call dinosaurs," said Zordon "Behold! The key to your power."

The buckle-like morphers appeared on all five teenagers. They all reached down and touched the morphers. This was all too weird to be real.

"What are these?" asked Zack.

"Your Power Morphers," said Zordon "when in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name. You will morph into the Power Rangers."

"Morph? As in metamorphosis?" asked Billy.

"Yes. Very clever of you Billy," said Zordon "as Power Rangers you will have access to a grid of power called the morphing grid. You will command fighting machines called Zords."

"Zords? I don't get it," said Trini.

"Jason, bold and powerful. You shall command the Tyrannosaurs," said Zordon.

Jason grinned at Zack next to him.

"Zackary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon" said Zordon.

Zack raised an eyebrow. He wasn't completely sure this Zordon guy knew who he was talking to. He didn't considered himself brave at all.

"Kimberly, graceful and smart. The Pterodactyl shall be yours," said Zordon.

Kimberly wasn't flattered like the guys. She backed away slightly at the directed attention. She usually revealed in attention, but this is the first time it came from alien. This was all too much for her to handle.

"Billy, patient and wise. You shall command the powerful Triceratops," said Zordon.

Billy looked over at his friends. He was satisfied with his match-up. He was watching the others to see how they were feeling about this, but they were all rather stoic at the moment. However, he could see that Zack and Kimberly wanted to hightail it out of there. Billy couldn't help his own curiosity about Zordon, Alpha and everything else that was going on.

"Trini, fearless and agile. Sabre-toothed Tiger will be under your command," said Zordon.

Trini looked over at Billy who looked back with her with the same level of mixed uneasiness and curiosity. Aliens attacking Earth was something they had only believed would happen in fiction. Trini was flattered that Zordon thought her friend and herself were capable of defending the Earth.

"The five of you work together as a team as will your Zords. When you need help you can turn to the power of dinosaurs, which will come together to form the Mighty Megazord," said Zordon "The guardians has its own Megazord. However its usage is limited due to the fact it very strongly connected to the environment. Every attack on Erath weakens it."

"That sounds like a very big problem. If it's supposed to protect the planet and it weakens every time the planet is attacked it would eventually be worthless," said Zack.

"It was not always like this Zackary. Earth does not have the resource used to power that particular zord. That is the only one I did not create myself here on Earth," said Zordon.

"Morphers? Megazords. This is too weird for me," said Zack.

An alarmed blared suddenly making everyone jump. Alpha rushed over to a consol. Alpha began to press several buttons. The group of teenagers were covering up their ears. The beeping quieted down to a lower frequency. The teens uncovered their ears.

"What was that?" asked Trini.

"Zordon, her vials are hitting critical levels. The powers may fail if she takes another blow like the last one," said Alpha.

"Pull the fight up on the Viewing Globe," said Zordon.

* * *

Natalie fell the wind be knocked straight out of her. She laid flat back on her back after being hit with Goldar, an ugly black creature with red glowing eyes in gold armor. She could feel the energy fading away. She was slow to recover from the hit.

"Power Staff!" called Natalie.

Something was telling her what to do. It had no voice, but yet was putting the thoughts into her mind. What was a power staff? Something knew, it just wasn't her. It was like the powers themselves were their own entity. She wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but after all she was fighting aliens. Nothing was impossible.

An ordinary looking wooden staff with an aqua colored stone appeared in her hands. She looked at it blankly. She flinched as it began to glow then transformed into a sword. It was somewhere between being feather light and shoulder pulling heavy. It was perfect. She had no idea how to use it, but she was able to get a few good swings with it. She looked ridiculous swinging around the sword missing most of the time, but it was better than being hit.

Goldar growled in pain as Natalie managed to hit a part of his skin between two pieces of armor. He beckoned more putties to come to his aid. They had Natalie completely surrounded and fatigue was starting to set in. Her reaction time was starting to slow down. Goldar took advanced of Natalie's lack of attention towards him and attacked her from behind. The impact of Goldar's sword sparked against the suit. As a safety precaution the suit launched her into the air away from Goldar. Her suit started to flicker as it was running out of power. The years of inactive use had drained the power faster than it should have been drained. Natalie's breathing was heavy and she couldn't bring herself to even attempt to get up. Her entire body was fighting to just breathe let alone move. She slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Natalie get up!" Trini shouted at the viewing globe as Goldar was approaching.

It was evident that Natalie wasn't going to get up. Trini looked desperately at Jason and Zack. Natalie needed their help. As crazy and reckless as it seemed to accept the reasonability of protecting the planet if they didn't Natalie would be killed.

"Guys, we have to do something," said Kimberly "ugly there is about to kill Natalie."

"Let's do it," said Jason taking off the morpher.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Alpha teleport them to the power plant," said Zordon.

((Line Break))

Zack and Jason doubled teamed Goldar from both sides distracting him from Natalie. Trini ran over to her friend making sure she was still alive. Kimberly and Billy were trying to keep the putties away, but there were just so many of them.

"We have to get her out here," said Trini "she's unconscious."

Natalie disappeared in a bright silver flash of light. The rangers could only assume that Zordon had taken her back to the command center. It was up to them now. They had stop Goldar and Rita before they took over Angel Grove.

"You're going to pay for hurting our friend!" shouted Zack.

"Ha! Only Zordon would use a pathetic teenagers!" howled Goldar.

"Get off our planet!" said Trini.

"We're the Power Rangers! And we're not backing down!" said Jason.

"Ha! Power Rangers! I'll make mincemeat out you!" Goldar growled.

"Let's get him!" ordered Jason.

Suddenly Goldar grew to the size of skyscraper. The rangers had to leap out of the way before they got stomped on. The ground shake as Goldar stomped around.

"We have to get him away from here! The power plant could get damage and explode," said Billy.

"How do we get him away from here?" said Kimberly "do you use the size of him!"

"Didn't Zordon say there was a Megazord? Maybe that will be big enough," said Trini.

"Right," agreed Zack.

"Dinosaur Power!"

The five teenagers called upon the ancient zords. Five giant fighting machines appeared out of a giant crack in the Earth charged to the aid of the power rangers. Each rangers was pulled through the air into their respected zord.

"Zack here, this is kicking!" said Zack from the cockpit of the Mastodon.

"This is Billy-let's go!" Billy said from his cockpit.

"Trini, here, ready for action!" said Trini from the Sabre-toothed Tiger.

"Hey, nice stereo!" said Kimberly looking around the cockpit of the Pterodactyl.

"Megazord power on!" said Jason "I hear you guys loud and clear."

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"Me too," said Kimberly.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" said Jason.

"Right!"

"Activating Megazord Battle Mode. Megazord sequence has been initiated," said the computer in the zords.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" said Jason.

"Yeah!"

"Zap him again!" said Zack.

"Alright!" said Kimberly.

"Let's send this guy back where he came from!" said Trini.

"Alright, guys, power it up!" called Jason.

The Megazord swung at Goldar hitting him. Goldar kept coming at them at full force. The hit didn't even phase Goldar.

"That blow didn't faze him," said Zack.

"And he's coming at us!" said Kimberly.

"Hang on!" said Jason.

"Look out!" said Billy.

"Power Sword!" called Jason.

The Megazord twirled around the sword before swinging at Goldar. The first swing was way off. Goldar got in a quick blow the chest making the Megazord tumble backwards knocking off part of a skyscraper.

"Billy! The aim is off!" said Jason.

"I'm on it!" said Billy "accuracy has been recalibrated."

The Megazord swung a second time at Goldar. The zord impacted with Goldar's wings. The wings fell to the ground disappearing into dust. Goldar howled in pain.

"That's disgusting!" said Kimberly.

"You brats will pay for that!" shouted Goldar "This isn't over! I'll be back!"

* * *

"Goldar! You failed!" shouted Rita.

"It won't happen again, Empress," said Goldar.

"If it does I will destroy you myself!" said Rita "now go get me a child. The most powerful one you can find on Eltar."

"Yes my Empress," said Goldar.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers arrive back at the command center. Natalie had regained consciousness, but wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Alpha had her a cylinder bed with monitors hooked up to it.

"Vitals are back to normal," said Alpha.

"Good. Congratulations on a job well done. That will but Rita behind a few days," said Zordon.

Natalie was now sitting up blankly looking at her friends were grinning happily at the defeat of Goldar. Where was she? Right, the command center. What were Jason and the others doing her? Wait, what was going on here? She assumed that it was Zordon's doing. Rita must be a bigger threat then she thought.

"Now that you have become Power Rangers you must fallow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally keep your identity a secret," said Zordon "no one can know you are powers rangers. Not even your families can know."

"Oh, wait a second. I'm not sure we are all up for this. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time," said Zack "not to mention that Natalie nearly died."

"Luck had nothing to with it. You six make as fine as group of superheroes as there has ever been," said Zordon.

"No way!" said Kimberly.

"You've had an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you," said Zordon.

All eyes were on Zack "Yeah, alight, I'm in," he agreed.

"I'm in," said Jason.

"You can count on me," said Trini.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"I don't know guys. The outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled inside my helmet," said Kimberly.

"Kimberly," protested her friends.

"Not! Got you!" laughed Kimberly.

"Circuit overload!" said Alpha beginning to spark.

Natalie ran over to a consul overriding Alpha's codes so he didn't explode. It took her several days to fix him the last time she had tried to use sarcastic humor on Alpha.

"Ay-yi-yi," said Alpha.

"Alpha, I was just kidding," said Kimberly putting a hand on the robot with concern.

"Oh, humor—what a concept," said Alpha sighing with relief.

"Come on, guys," said Jason "let's do it."

The six of them piled their hands in together. Natalie was practically using Zack to stand up, but found it in her to smile at her friends. She had known they would come through.

"Power Rangers!" all of six of them called out in unison.

"And you for you no more secrets," said Jason sternly.

"Okay-okay," said Natalie throwing up her hands.

"And no more nearly dying either," said Trini.

"I can't promise that one though," teased Natalie.

Trini rolled her eyes. Zack pulled Natalie into a hug. She looked over wide-eyed with Billy unsure of what to do. The last time Zack had hugged her was in the fourth grade after she spent the whole summer with her grandpa. Billy just shrugged.

"Zack…I can't breathe," said Natalie.

Zack broke off the hug laughing light heartily. Natalie stumbled back a little bit holding her ribs. A sharp inhale of air alerted Trini to the fact Natalie was in pain. Natalie's face was pasty as if was taking all of her strength not to collapse. Trini shot over a concerned look, but Natalie tried to assure her with a smile. Trini's careful watch on Natalie didn't waiver, but she didn't push the issue for now.

"Until we can find an alternative source of power it would be wise to limit the use of the Guardian Megazord. We hope to find an Earth resource that will work, if not a trip to Phaedos will need to arranged," said Zordon "the Guardian powers were not meant to be unused for so long. The clinks the powers should be resolved in a few morphs"

"I sure hope so," said Natalie.

"For now you all should rest," said Zordon.

"Yo, how does a movie sound guys?" asked Zack.

"What's playing?" asked Kimberly.

Natalie hesitated to fallow her friends. She was tempted to ask Zordon about why she had known about the power staff. He had never told her it. Where did her powers come from? Why was the only known power source on Phadeos? She had so many questions.

"Are you coming?" asked Trini.

"Yeah-yeah," said Natalie running after her friends.

* * *

AN: I know some people are expecting a dark Rita however I cannot go any darker without going into the mature ranger, which isn't my plan for this story. It will be more mature than the original, but yet still appropriate for kids. Some chapters come out faster than others so I'll just be posted when it has been read by someone and edited. I really do enjoy writing this story, but please leave a review because it's hard to keep writing with no feedback.


End file.
